


Precious

by EchoMB90



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate World, Chance Meetings, Choices, Community: Kpop, Decisions, Destruction, Developing Friendships, Difficult Decisions, Dream World, End of the World, Falling In Love, Fighting, First Time, Forever, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hospitalization, Kingdoms, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Love, M/M, Meet Again, Multi, Precious, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sadness, Separations, Sick Character, True Love, kpop, world destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoMB90/pseuds/EchoMB90
Summary: Yeosang had always been sick, ever since he was a little boy he had been in and out of hospitals for whatever reason. When his health had taken a turn for the worse ending him back within the hospital, he found a way to cope with the quiet and loneliness. He found solace within his dreams when he closed his eyes, creating his own world with it's own people. A world where he was no longer sick and no longer had to reside within the hospital.However, a darkness was looming over the horizon.When his dream world becomes shrouded in shadow, Yeosang must fight to protect the world he created and the friends he has made. Tough decisions will have to be made to protect that what he cares for so dearly. He will either succeed and save everything dear to him or he will lose his dream paradise forever as he fails to rid the world of it's ever growing darkness.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**One Week Prior**

The sound of sirens were nothing new to Yeosang, he had heard them numerous times within his short twenty-one years. The flashing of the red lights on top, the constant talking between the people inside the vehicle. Yes, there were other people inside the vehicle with them and he could tell that they were worried. Somewhere above his head he could hear weeping, a panicked reassurance in the soft voice of a woman. He recognized it as his mother's voice. She must have been sitting in the front seat of the vehicle that they were riding within. That was right, he had another episode. This one must have been worse as the very lights within the ambulance cab blurred within his vision while his eyes stared straight up at the roof of the ambulance. Someone had been talking to him, asking him questions about his health, but he could not answer as his consciousness wavered in and out. It was his mother who had been answering as they pulled up to the hospital he was going to. 

Another hospital, how long was he going to be admitted this time? 

The question had gone through Yeosang's mind numerous times. Hospitals were becoming home to him with each episode he had. Since he was young he had always been sick, doctors having written it off as a weakened immune system, pretending, or the flu. It wasn't till a few years back had he been diagnosed with a malignant brain tumor and given a year to ten years to live. Here he was, five years after diagnosis, living with the tumor and coping with all its symptoms. For awhile it had only been dizziness, nausea and the occasional headache and blurry vision. Tonight must have been different, probably one of the worst attacks that he had ever had. 

While his mother had been cooking supper for them, Yeosang was setting the table so they could eat when it was finished. He barely got a plate sat down before he collapsed onto the floor, his body convulsing in a seizure. The last thing he had heard was his mother's scream before darkness overtook him. Silence had ruled the world around him until he started to come to and heard the sirens of the ambulance that he now rode in. 

The doors flew open at his feet, he could feel the cool evening air rush into the back of the ambulance and race over him. If not for the warming blanket that lay on top of him and heated his already chilled skin. A slight jostle and the gurney he was strapped down on was pulled from the back of the ambulance and sat down on the paved ground. Just as quickly as he was pulled out of the ambulance, the paramedics were rushing him into the hospital to get the aid that he required at that very moment. 

As the darkened sky from above changed to bright indoor lighting of the hospital, Yeosang blinked his eyes slowly. 

"I don't want this anymore." 

The muttered words escaped from his lips just before his eyes drifted closed once more and he lost consciousness once again. The darkness he was becoming accustomed to had once more overtaken him. The silence only lasted but a brief second which surprised Yeosang, normally the darkness and silence would have consumed him longer. However, he could hear the soft chatter of people and feel a gentle breeze creeping along his skin from somewhere. The sensation had taken him by complete surprise, not to mention he was suddenly filled with energy and a complete calm he hadn't felt a few seconds prior. 

Opening his eyes, Yeosang was greeted by a shocking sight. He was standing within some sort of town. A beautiful town with stone brick walkways, people moving about and chattering happily among one another. Children ran freely through the streets laughing and playing, chasing butterflies or puppy dogs that seemed to pass by. It was a carefree and gentle atmosphere, calming to anyone who would have seen it. The scent of freshly baked pastries came from a nearby bakery and from somewhere nearby, the sound of a water could be heard as the wind blew it up onto a small beach. The salty air of the ocean was nearly overwhelming and Yeosang was determined to find that beach at some point. 

A smile slowly graced his lips, curiosity overwhelming him as he took his first steps into this new world. 

"I don't know where I am, but I like it here." 

Yeosang whispered to himself as he went to go explore his new surroundings.


	2. Chapter 1

** Present Day **

It had only been a week since he had found the place that was ironically known as Wonderland. The people had been rather welcoming to him a week ago when he had first woken within the mysterious world. There was so much to see, so much to explore and try that Yeosang wasn't sure he could see it all within his lifetime. Especially if his lifetime was limited, he had no idea how much longer he had to live. Not after the seizure he had a week prior and the consciousness that he fought so hard to keep had continued to wane in and out. It was how he had discovered that he wasn't a permanent resident of this Wonderland, the beautiful world that he had created within his dreams. A world of happiness and warmth, where a child could run freely without worry or fear of someone harming them. 

That wasn't the only thing that had happened, Yeosang had also made a friend within that week. A friend that he was beginning to look for the moment he closed his eyes and stepped foot within Wonderland. It was this new friend that had been showing him around his beautifully created Wonderland, pointing out all the amazing spots to just stop and explore to his hearts content. 

Sitting quietly within the soft green grass of a little field filled with blossoming flowers of all color, Yeosang watched a group of children run around playing a little game of tag. He could remember a time when he too would have played hard like that, but it would come at a great consequence to him. It did back then and it did to this day. He would suffer extreme exhaustion, headaches, blurring visions and so much more just from trying to be active. If he were to accidentally get hit in the head, that's when the seizures would begin or the risk of further damage than the malignant tumor already was causing. He had no idea how to explain it, so he just kept those things to himself.

"Hey!" 

Shifting his attention to the person calling out his name, a smile graced Yeosang's lips as Wooyoung practically ran through the field towards him. It was almost comical how he had his arm raised in the air, swinging it back and forth as if it would catch his attention anymore than the screaming would have. He raised his hand up as well and waved towards his black haired friend, lowering it after a few moments to help push himself into a standing position. He dusted off his black jeans and fixed the black and pink sweatshirt that he wore. His light ashen blue bucket hat rested on the ground where he once sat, Wooyoung snatching it up and placing it upon Yeosang's head once he reached him. 

"Hey yourself, as cheerful as ever I see." 

"And why wouldn't I be? You're here." 

Wooyoung laughed causing Yeosang to follow suit, a smile gracing his lips as he fixed the hat upon his head and his blonde hair so it laid just how he wanted. 

Once his hat was fixed, Yeosang looked towards his friend wondering how he of all people could have been so lucky to find a friend like Wooyoung. The energy he let out at times and how innocent and playful he seemed, it was like looking through a window into what his childhood could have been if he were the same exact way. Clearing his throat and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, Yeosang shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 

"Well, I'm happy to see you as well. It's never a dull moment hanging out with my best friend." 

Yeosang couldn't have stated a truer statement. Back in the waking world, Yeosang had very little friends, having pushed most of them away when he was officially diagnosed with the tumor. He didn't want any of them to hurt when he was gone. That was, of course, if the tumor could not be removed. It had been about five years and doctors were still hesitant on trying to remove it because of where it was situated. 

"What kind of crazy adventures are we going to get into today?" 

"Hmm, well~ I was thinking we could go to Dragon Cliffs, I hear the whelps are hatching soon. Oh, we could always go check out Moon Cave or even the Royal Woodlands. . ." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down a bit-" 

Yeosang held up a hand and stared at his friend in near shock while he listened to the places that were being listed off. It was dangerous in all retrospect to choose anything that was being suggested. Regardless, all of it sounded as if it would be extremely fun. Who didn't like a bit of danger to spice up an adventure with your best friend? 

"So, what you're suggesting is, we either risk getting eaten alive by dragons waiting for their children to hatch or risk getting caught by the royal guards while exploring the royal families property? Not to mention the caves, isn't there a reason it's called 'Moon' cave?" 

Feeling pretty bad for shooting down every idea that Wooyoung had made, especially seeing the pout on the younger male's lips. He hadn't meant to hurt Wooyoung, nor shoot down all of his ideas, he was just thinking a little more rationally on what they were planning to do. 

"Well, I thought they were good ideas." 

The sadness in Wooyoung's voice made him feel worse, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go do one of his ideas. He did know Wonderland far better than himself and would keep them safe regardless of where they went. 

A soft sigh slipped from Yeosang's lips as he dropped his gaze to the ground. It didn't stay there long as he lifted his head to look once more at Wooyoung. A small smile gracing his lips as he walked over towards his friend, wrapping his arms around him in a very apologetic hug. Yeosang held on for a few moments, just holding Wooyoung in hopes that the hug would do enough to get himself forgiven for any hurt he might have caused the dark haired male. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'd never do so on purpose and I try not to do so on accident. How about we take a quick peek at the dragons and then go through the Royal Woodlands? Hm?" 

It was the only solution that Yeosang could come up with as he stood there feeling like a horrible friend for not really wanting to do anything that Wooyoung was suggesting. 

He pulled back away from the younger male, glad to see the smile back upon his face where it belonged. Seeing his friend sad like that had caused an ache deep within his chest. Seeing anyone like that caused that very ache. Yeosang never liked seeing anyone hurt and would always do what he could to make others happy. He kind of lived vicariously through their own happiness as his own had been taken away five years ago and brought such a dullness to his life that he couldn't dig himself out of. 

"Does it sound like a plan? We shouldn't stay long at Dragon Cliffs though. If the whelps are hatching today we don't want any mama dragons coming at us for being too close." 

"Yeah, it sounds like a plan." 

Yeosang was glad that Wooyoung had agreed. He didn't want to stay long and risk becoming someone's next meal. He would rather risk it in the Royal Woodlands than spend too much time at Dragon Cliffs. 

As he stood there, another thought occurred to him, he had yet to even go to Dragon Cliffs. He had heard about them and decided it had been better to avoid them if they were filled with Dragons as people had mentioned. He figured the more dangerous areas he would avoid so he didn't take any extreme risks that he didn't need to. 

"Great, you'll have to lead the way. I've never actually been to Dragon Cliffs before." 

"That's fine with me, just follow and I'll keep you safe." 

There was a little wink at the end, right before Wooyoung had turned and motioned for him to follow. He was glad that Wooyoung was turned around and his back faced him, if not he probably would have seen the soft tint of pink that had suddenly crossed over his cheeks. 

Wooyoung was only a few steps ahead of him when he finally decided to move his feet. Yeosang jogged forward, quickly catching up with his friend, falling into step beside him. A bright smile was on his face as the two started towards the road that would take them to Dragon Cliffs, ready for their daily adventure to begin. Yeosang was both excited and nervous about going to see the dragons, but he would finally be able to explore one more piece of Wonderland. One more place he had yet to be and see what wonders it held, aside from big scary dragons that could eat you in one quick snap of their jaw. 

Despite the terrifying imagery that placed within his head, Yeosang followed beside Wooyoung onto the dirt path that would lead them to their exciting destination. 


End file.
